fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nefertari (Shardsverse)
Nefertari is the wife of Ra/Ramsses and the God-Queen of the Egyptian Pantheon. She is the Goddess of Immortality, Mortality, and the Elements, the Mortality title being unique to her as she is the only Egyptian Goddess born via apotheosis. Like Ra, she is a key ally to the Ever-Being. Backstory Nefertari grew up alongside the Prophet and Ever Being, Moses and the Pharaoh, Ramesses. She served as the handmaiden of Moses, though to Moses she was akin to a sister rather than a servant. She became smitten with Ramsses at a young age, something Moses teased her endlessly about. Nefertari was there during the Ten Plagues and her heart went out to her adoptive brother. She felt bitter about the death of her firstborn son and blamed it on Moses' God, compelling her husband to let him and his people go. Her husband left and pursued Moses out of the pressure of his council and returned. He revealed himself to be the God Ra and showed her his godly form. Feeling betrayed, Nefertari cursed him and broke down, lamenting her fate to watch as her beloved leaves her for a goddess. Assuring her that it was the opposite, Nefertari was made a goddess by Ra and the two eventually "died" and retreated to Ra's Solar in the Duat where the two continued Ra's war against Apophis. Appearance Nefertari appears as a young woman in her late teens to early twenties. She has shoulder-length brown hair and soft brown eyes. She wears flower ornaments on her head and Egyptian Robes befitting that of a Queen with golden ornaments decorating the cape. Personality Nefertari is kind and gentle, likened by Ramsses to Hathor herself. Due to her servant background, Nefertari was often described as the Humble Queen or the Servat Queen by others. During her mortal life, she had no qualms about walking out amongst her people as an ordinary citizen rather spend her days dabbling away at politics. Upon her ascension to Goddess status, Nefertari was forced to prove herself worthy in front of the other Egyptian gods. It was the only time she was seen with a look of such fury that Ra states even Apophis would shrink back in fear. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Date of Birth: '''~1303 BCE '''Birthplace: '''Egypt '''Weight: '''How rude of you to ask. '''Height: '''5'4 '''Likes: '''Ozymandias, Egypt, her cats '''Dislikes: '''Apophis, Gabriel (For killing her firstborn son) '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Hobbies: '''Knitting '''Martial Status: '''Married to Ra '''Status: '''Alive '''Themes: Nefertari's theme Combat Statistics Tier: 2-B Name: '''Nefertari, The God Queen of Egypt, Wife of the Sun '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Thousands of Years '''Classification: '''Egyptian Goddess '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3 and 8; Her lifeforce is directly tied to that of Ra's. Should he die, she will as well.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Large Size (Type 6), Flight, Shapeshifting, Acausality (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Mortality Manipulation (As the Goddess of Mortality, Nefertari can manipulate the lifespan of mortal beings as well as how they die. Not to be confused with Fate Manipulation.), Immortality Manipulation (Can grant and remove immortality. Even for Gods, though it is more difficult if the God is stronger.), Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Law Manipulation (As Ra's wife, her word in the Duat is law. Literally), Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping (Uses this to grant wishes to her followers.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), High Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level '(Comparable to other gods such as Horus, Isis, and Set. Her power began to crack the very foundations of the Duat when she was angered. She can inflict minor damage on Apophis. Stronger than the likes of other gods such as Hathor and Eterion.) 'Speed: 'At least '''Massively FTL '(Scaled from Ra) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Nigh Limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Nefertari is a fairly intelligent goddess, possessing thousands of years of knowledge. Studied various texts within Thoth's library as well as Athena's. Possesses a vast amount of economic and political knowledge which she has used to her advantage from time to time. '''Weaknesses: God-Slaying Weapons, Ra's death Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality Revoking and Granting': As the Goddess of Immortality and Mortality, Nefertari can remove and grant immortality as she pleases. She can even do this to gods, though the gods in question must be weaker than she is in power. Key: Nefertari Note: *Apotheosis is the process in which a mortal becomes a God. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Rulers Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Plant Users Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self-Sustenance Users